Moonlight Gazing
by Venia
Summary: Second in the moonlight series. Whoever said love was easy?


MOONLIGHT GAZING  
  
By Venia  
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, but since Fireworks isn't doing anything with them I figured I could let them have some fun.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Sure, I'm sorry it took so long for me to continue it.  
  
Timeline: I'm thinking that these happened somewhere in season one.  
  
Continued from Moonlight Comfort.  
  
Doctor Helm was moving around his office restlessly. He had already cleaned all of his instruments and rearranged his supplies twice that night. He went over to a large chair that he had recently moved closer to the window and threw himself into forcefully. He ran his hand over his face as he let out a sigh.  
  
It had been almost a week since he had last seen the Queen. He was afraid that he had pushed his luck too far with her. He had gone after her that night and had found her by the ocean. She had entranced him from the distance, and he had thought to him self that he could be happy just watching her. Before he had even realized it though, he was on the beach being drug to her by some unseen force that he could not fight.  
  
He had surprised her by his arrival; he knew she must have been deep in thought to not have noticed him until he had spoken. That night as he held her he was at peace with himself for the first time in years. Maybe it was because he knew that she wasn't at peace herself, or maybe it was because when he was with her he forgot everything except for her.  
  
He sank deeper in the chair as he closed his eyes remembering the event. The whole night had been spent upon a rock with his arm around her. She had kissed him, and it took all of his self-control to stop. He couldn't take advantage of her, she would hate him for it and he would hate himself. He remembered how hopeful he felt when she said that she might see him later that night. He had ridden his horse hard to get back to town so he could get some sleep and then get an early start on the day so he could be done by that night.  
  
Now though it had been days since their night on the beach and he was starting to wonder. What if she hated him for their kiss? What if she realized that she had revealed things that she hadn't before and was regretting them? Robert opened his eyes and looked out the window into the streets of the town. The street was bathed in silver light by the moon. He gazed at the moon for a few moments and thought about the past week. Things had been quiet in the sleepy little town. There had been no need for the Queen, but he had hoped that she would come by, if only just to declare that she hated him.  
  
He sighed again as he got up from his chair. It was late, and he knew he should go to bed. He had hoped she would see the light and come, but it seemed that again she had not visited. He blew out the candle and headed back to his room in the darkness.  
  
A shadow moved away from the window and slipped around the side of the building to a waiting horse. The Queen sighed as she mounted her horse and rode off quickly into the darkness, much the same as Robert had walked into the darkness of his room. She had wanted to speak to him tonight. She had seen him moving around his office and she knew why. He was probably furious with her. She had let him get close to her only to avoid him for the next few days. She was furious with herself; she knew she couldn't blame him for his feelings.  
  
Truth be told she was scared. She knew she loved him, but she wasn't sure of his feelings for her. She was afraid that maybe he just liked the mystery and the danger, and that once he found who she really was he would hate her for her deception. She had deceived him as both the Queen and as Senorita Alvarado.  
  
"Chico I'm never going to win. Either way I'm going to lose." Chico neighed his response as they entered the stable. She unsaddled him and brushed him down as she felt tears start to form in her eyes.  
  
She put the brush away and patted Chico on the neck. "I don't care. I don't need his love, it would only make things more complicated."  
  
"You care enough to have a conversation with your horse, I believe you do care." Marta stood by the secret entrance to the stable.  
  
Tessa jumped at the sound of the voice and she turned to face it. "Marta! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Marta smiled slightly as she walked towards her. "One would think you would be used to it by now."  
  
Tessa sighed. "Not when I'm in my own stable. I should be able to have peace somewhere without worrying about watching my back."  
  
"You would have more peace if you talked to a certain someone." Tessa looked away and picked up a brush and started using it on Chico again. Marta's smile faded as she watched her. "I take it your talk with the Doctor did not go well?"  
  
Tessa dropped the brush and left it. She closed the gate to Chico's stall and headed towards the door to the secret room behind the wince cellar. Marta followed silently and closed the door. Tessa began to rid herself of the Queen's outfit with Marta's help. She changed into a robe that she tied tightly around herself and entered the house.  
  
Marta was starting to get annoyed. Tessa rarely with held things from her. She decided that she would have to keep trying. Tessa obviously wasn't going to volunteer information without being prodded. Tessa walked into her bedroom and went right to the window. Marta sat down on the bed and watched her stare out the window into the night sky. "Well?"  
  
Tessa shifted her weight and took a deep breath. "Well nothing. He's furious with me. Why shouldn't he be?"  
  
Marta watched her curiously. "What did he say to you?"  
  
Tessa ran her hand through her hair. "He was prowling around his office, and the expression on his face. Marta I've never seen him like that."  
  
"But Tessa, what did he say?"  
  
Tessa sighed. "Nothing."  
  
"He ignored you?"  
  
"Not exactly. I didn't go in."  
  
Marta burst out laughing. Tessa stopped staring at the moon to glare at her friend, which only made her laugh harder.  
  
"Find something funny?"  
  
"Yes, you." Marta had tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks." Tessa walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. She rolled on her side so her back was facing Marta.  
  
Marta stopped laughing and gently brushed Tessa's hair behind her ear. "Tessa, I believe you read too much into this. He was probably waiting up for you. You must speak to him, not stare at him."  
  
Tessa rolled over to face Marta. "I'm scared."  
  
Marta smiled slightly and stood up and walked to the door. "You fight for injustice without blinking an eye, but you freeze when having to speak what is in your heart. Think about that. Go to bed, you have had a long night."  
  
Tessa smiled. "Thank you Marta, good night."  
  
The older woman nodded and smiled. She turned to leave the room and gently closed the door behind her.  
  
Tessa got up and went to the window again. She found herself staring again at the moon. "Something that gives off such beautiful light, but yet is so distant. Reminds me of someone." Her words were but a whisper, but they seemed to echo through the room. She moved away from the window and changed for bed.  
  
Back in the town a shadow moved away from the window after gazing at the moon for over an hour. Robert walked back to his room for the second time that night. He thought about the moon that he had been gazing at. "Reminds me of you my Queen." He whispered before falling to sleep. 


End file.
